All of Freedom's Horses
by LittleYellowBirdie
Summary: "why did papa want me" little liberty looked up"because your something worth fighting for"      parental usuk and grandpa england/oc...my oc is liberty
1. All the little horses

_hi me agian i do not own hetalia or the lullaby but i do own my oc liberty._

france and england fought once more for the country. "i lost the nation like france more" the baby went to england"dont cwy i wub joo" the little america said.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses. _

England woke up to a baby crying remembering he had a new colony he went to the baby America's crib "hush baby don't cry. All the bad things are gone papa is here I'll protect you my darling son and tomorrow we get to see the horses" America looked up at his father smiled and fell asleep

_Black and bay, dapple and grey,_

_Coach and six little horses,_

"Wow papa its soooo big this is really London?" America yelled in amazement as the six horses pulled their coach England laughed" of course Alfred this my home the queen wants to meet you" he told the 10 year old boy.

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby,_

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses. _

'a new act! But papa I already have too much!" the pre-teen yelled in anger at England. Auther sighed at his colony's attitude" America, we mean no harm from it" America glared at England" by taxing us! I hate you!" Alfred ran to his room"

_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,_

_There's a poor wee little lamby._

_The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,_

_The poor wee thing cried for his sonny. _

England looked into his cup of tea tears falling into it. "come back to me" a sob came out of his throat" come back" a small letter floated to the ground and was sent back on the 4th of July 1776. "england im sending you to America control that blasted colony!" the queen yelled

_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,_

_Go to sleepy little baby._

_When you wake, you'll have cake,_

_And all the pretty little horses_

"Hey Iggy you ok? I mean we haven't been in one of these since I was a colony" America asked unsure looking at the horses a little in fear." Its fine you git. Go in there" England said with a sigh.

America looked at his former caretaker "happy birthday America" England said giving America a box.

Alfred looked at the box in shock and opened it there inside was an old painting of the first American flag British flag replaced the stars and another painting of the both of them "I love you too papa thank you "America said placing his head on England's lap falling asleep. England smiled why did they fall apart? Was it cause of freedom well they'll never know.

"grandpa?" a small pale girl said "ah, what is it dear liberty" liberty looked England in the eye he flinched invisibly at the left red eye and the right blue eye" why did papa want me?" her white hair streaked with red and blue bounced she stood on her tiptoes then back to her heels" because you were someone worth fighting for now im glad I get another chance in helping him" he said kissing freedom's forehead with tears.

Please leave a review

chibimerica: pwease or papa engwand will cwy mowe


	2. London Bridge

Little Canada played with his toy soil ders as France talked to the Indian chief about alliance in between them to defeat the british.

_London bridge is falling down falling down falling down_

_London bridge is falling down_

_There Goes England_

Canada sang then giggled picking up his bear "imma make you a crown!" Canada picked up two handfuls of flowers and started making a crown."hey that was my papa you were talking about!" a boy yelled angrily carrying a armful of English roses and St. Georges."s-sorry I'm Canada" Canada looked up to be shocked" you look like me!" they boyh yelled. America's shocked face turned into a frown" no you look like me I'm obsessively older" america said obviously saying "obviously" wrong. canada quietly asked if america wanted to play while the louder of the two said yes.

"but papa said that english people are mean and hateful and give up children the moment their born." canada said surprised" nope papa is the nicest person i've met unless i do something very very bad" both 6 year old boys in the human eye knew that if france and england knew they were taling they would be in trouble

_london bridge is falling down falling down falling down _

_london bridge is coming up_

_here comes England_

america sang both boys looked at each other and laughed. "i wish we can have friendship forever" both said and agreed

"america/canada i won/lost the war france and canada/we will be liveing with us/with britian and america" both boys smiled at their gaurdians "okay!"


	3. Humpty Dumpty

(Humpty Dumpty Sat on a wall)

England laughed triumphly and a pirate ship sank holding a french passenger"take that you bloody frog that will teach you from taking America!" England yelled America clapped his hands" wow papa i want to be that strong!"England smiled" of course Alfred now to be that strong you got to have education and eat right" the English pirate stated.

America sat in his chair doing as told. England picked up the nuggets he got from the mountins'this land is filled with gold! i knew it ha! you cares about that little brat when i have this!' his pirate side thought "papa i need help" America claimed, England turned around and helped.

(humpty dumpty had a great fall)

"all i want is freedom!" "i wont allow it!" the musket hit the ground. America tried to look at the army with out being stabbed, looking for his newborn child. only to see his baby girl held in a colonel's arms with a knife to her throat"your to young Alfred you don't know how to be a nation this is foolish!"England yelled getting ready to bark an order to the man and prepared himself to hear the baby 's dying cry, a new life being destroyed, his granddaughter being killed. "You used to be so high and mighty but now your low enough to kill a child that is your granddaughter!" America said "your a monster"

England fell to his knees crying. america has won his last battle and won his liberty.

(All the king's horses)

"england don't think about it if you drop her on purpose america will never forgive you" tinkerbell warned the unicorn nodded. england sighed and looked at the child he was feeding her left red eye and right blue eye stared skepticly she could under stand them "i have nothing to lose but i'll lisen" he said placing the child in the crib" good night liberty" he gave the child a hateful look and left her crying

(all the kings men)

France wrapped his arm around england's shoulder "its ok mon amour she does not know what she did wrong" france whispered kissing englands forehead "i dont deserve to live i left her crying. america was right when we were at york town i am a monster" france spain and prusssia started comforting england. they all failed at making the man smile

(couldnt put humpty together agian)

"grandpa i am sorry i was born i am sorry you hate me i am sorry there is no reason for me to stay im sorry daddy fought for me" liberty said and looked down ashamed "why did he fight for me? i am useless ill never bee engough i am not a nation that provides gold why did ya'll fight"england hugged the crying girl surprising her by crying"cause we love you. i love you never be sorry agian my little honey dont cry anymore smile i-i know i'll take you to get ice cream" england rambled "i love you too grandpa"


End file.
